Dance will help to open our eyes
by Raccoons-and-other-metaphors
Summary: After one tough case members of the team decided not to go out together, but Kensi and Deeks went nevertheless. What will happen when they meet at the same club? Contains ADULT SITUATIONS...


**Dance will help to open our eyes. **

The team had their routine. Every Friday night they would go to this bar and have some drinks while they chat like they haven´t seen one another all week. But this Friday was a bit different. After a very tough case the team decided that it would be better if they just went their separate ways and have a nice evening. All of them alone.

Kensi and Deeks, however, had other plans. Completely oblivious that they were in the same bar, not so far away from the other, were enjoying their night. Kensi was sitting at the bar with beer in her hand, completely unseen by male population, while Deeks was, well being Deeks. He had one of the blonde, chatty girls wrapped around his finger.

He couldn´t hear what the girl was saying and he had no intention in talking to her either. His eyes were wandering around the club, looking for just one special girl, completely ignoring the others. So what if he was a little rude. He had a damn good reason to be. Besides, he had his eyes only for his partner, so this girl didn't stand a chance. He was basically making it easier for her by not giving her hope.

There was nothing, except his gorgeous partner, sitting all alone at the bar in her favorite tight jeans (so what if he knows which ones are her favorite, he´s her partner) and white shirt - two buttons undone, he´s sure about that - with her perfect loose wavy hair. He could be standing there and looking at her for hours and he wouldn´t be a little tired of her. She is all he ever wanted.

Gathering all his confidence, he decided to go there and talk to her. After all, he didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Why so alone here, princess?" She flinched when his hot breath tickled her ear. Her first instinct was to turn around and threaten whoever chose to pick on her, but his voice stopped her. She could have recognized that voice anywhere, not to mention the perfect combination of salty and unique Deeks´ scent. Big grin suddenly appeared on her face when she turned around and saw him.

"How did you find me?" He smirked and his hands found their way on either side of her, while her legs were secured between his. He effectively blocked her path so she couldn´t leave him. If he only knew what he is doing to her.

"Oh Kensalina, you should know by now that I can read you like an open book. I know you... " he´s right. He knows what´s going on in her mind almost all the time. And he clearly knows it now.

"Wanna dance with me?" She locked her eyes with him. Desperately looking for the indication that he´s just mocking her, trying to embarrass her in front of everyone, but his eyes held nothing but sincerity.

Kensi was too quiet for Deeks´ liking so he decided, after all, to mess with her a little.

"Come on Princess, you know you want to."

"What if I really don´t?" a whimper escaped her mouth when one of his hands found its way toward her waist and pulled her of the stool, right into his chest. She had it coming but it still surprised her. Actually, she can´t be sure whether it was the movement that surprised her or the simple feeling of his hand on her body.

"Are you sure about that?" he left her speechless. She was so mesmerized by the feeling of his body heat on hers that words wouldn´t find their way out of her mouth. "That´s what I thought."

He grabbed her hand in his and slowly led her to the dancing floor. When they reached their destination, he quickly turned her around and she found her body once again flush with his.

He let his hands fall to her hips and brought her even closer, if it was possible. All she could do to keep a little space between them was to put her shaking hands on his chest and try to push. If she was honest with herself, she didn´t really want to push him away, but she had to at least look like she was trying to keep her face.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes found his lips. She was so close to him, it would be so easy to kiss him. It would be all too easy, but she was not ready to risk the consequences so she chose to lock eyes with his instead.

"Why are you doing this to me Deeks?"

"You mean this?" His hands went around her waist, painfully close to her butt, but still not there. His hot breath tickled her ear once again while he said "Or this?" He quickly grabbed her butt and she gasped. She didn´t really expect him to do it.

"Easy there, Deeks, you are playing with fire."

"You´re right, it´s kinda hot here. Wanna get out?"

"Deeks... " Her voice could be described like half pleading half warning, but he seemed to have none of it.

"Princess I´m just trying to satisfy you." Her eyes went wide. "Wow, wrong choice of words."

"You´re not helping yourself."

"What about now?" One of his hands left her butt and landed behind her head on her neck and before she could say anything or harm him, his lips were on hers. She just stood there in his arms for a few seconds but then she reciprocated his kisses. While his were tender and slow, hers were needy and eager. She gasped when he lightly squeezed her ass which resulted in more passionate kisses with tongues involved.

Everything got heated in mere minutes and before it could get out of hand, Kensi pulled away. They were looking into each other´s eyes, trying to catch a breath when Deeks chose to smile and in that moment Kensi knew, she was screwed.

"Now we really need to get out of here." She said when she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to the door.

Cold wind was the first thing they felt when they came out of the club, but it felt unexpectedly comfortable on their heated skin. Hand in hand they slowly made their way towards Kensi's car.

"Where to?" Kensi asked him when she abruptly stopped and turned around just millimeters before she reached the doors. Deeks almost slammed to her, but he found it in himself to stop just before he did.

"I don't really care. It's up to you. As long as you're comfortable I'm happy." How can he be such gentlemen even in this situation? she thought. But after all, Deeks is always that kind. He never did something she didn´t want - well maybe except for some insignificant things like stealing her candy when she clearly told him not to.  
>The remaining space was closed when Kensi stood on her tiptoes and put her lips lightly on his. Their bodies were moving on their own accord until hers hit the door and Deeks hovered over her.<p>

After they landed on the car, things got rapidly out of control and he soon found his hands shoved up her shirt. Deeks put his head in the crook of her neck and started sucking on her pulse point. Quiet moans that could be heard coming from her throat were doing a lot of interesting things to him and his hard on quickly became visible.

"Are we really doing it?" Deeks' voice muffled by her cascading hair reached her ears but instead of stopping, like his words implied, his mouth continued its path towards her collarbone, eliciting more moans from Kensi. Her skin was like on fire under his lips and tongue and her trembling knees were another implication that she very much enjoyed what he was doing to her.

"Yes Deeks, what else does it look like we are doing?" Kensi locked her fingers in his hair to stop his nonexistent attempts to raise his head from her neck.

"Oh princess, just making sure." Deeks removed his wandering hands from under Kensi's shirt and placed them on her breasts while his fingers were undoing two more buttons. Her shirt was nearly hanging loose now, and sure they were in the parking lot so Kensi should have been a little more reserved regarding her almost naked from waist up state, but she couldn´t care less when she saw how gratefully was Deeks looking at her.

His observant eyes were trying to engrave every little part of her onto his memory, her moves, sounds and the feeling of her body on his in case this never happened again, but his brain stopped functioning when this certain piece of skin was exposed to him. After all Deeks liked to look at Kensi´s breasts through shirt, but without it, it was even better.

"See something you like?" Kensi teased him when his movements unexpectedly stopped. Kensi was well aware that Deeks is looking at her cleavage all the time when the opportunity arises and she expected some kind of reaction from him, but she sure not expected him to be so paralyzed.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen." Deeks slammed his lips on hers to show her how much he appreciates that she led him explore her body. Kensi didn´t miss a beat and reciprocated his kisses with need and desire he never expected from her. What can he say, Kensi is full of surprises.

His skilled mouth shifted to her throat, intentionally missing all her sweet spots and ended on the shell of her breasts, sucking hard. Kensi groaned in pain but soon it changed to quiet moans when he licked the slightly red spot.

"Deeks..." her voice almost a whimper. Deeks kept kissing her exposed cleavage like she never said anything, totally ignoring her.

"I don't want to stop you but if you keep going I won't last long and I don't really want you to take me in public to be honest." Her words hit him like a train and in that moment he finally realized, where they were and what they were doing.

"So you are basically saying that I should take you home before I will be forced to take you in the car?" Kensi threw her head back when Deeks squeezed her boobs and in her distracted state Deeks grabbed her bra and exposed her nipple. His mouth closed around it and sucked hard.

Kensi's fingers pulled on his hair but he had none of it. There was nobody in the parking lot so why don't have some fun?

"Damn it Deeks. STOP RIGHT NOW! Or I'll kill you." Deeks yelped from pain when one of Kensi´s hands found his ear and pulled his head up so that their eyes were in one line. "Now listen carefully beach boy, either you take me home this instant and finish what you started or I´ll leave you here and go find somebody else to do it. It´s your choice." Kensi was intently looking into his eyes, almost challenging him or threatening him- depends on your point of view- to make the right decision.

"So what are you waiting for, Fern? Hop in the car and we are out of here." He was halfway to the driver´s side but he could still see the smile playing on her lips when she said "Good answer." so quietly that he could have easily missed it if he was not paying enough attention.

After they were safely seated in the car and Deeks started the engine, there was suddenly nothing to talk about. It was definitely not an awkward situation but there was palpable tension in the air. Few more minutes to the car ride and Kensi started buttoning her shirt back. Deeks´ hand flew through the car in record time and grabbed one of hers.

"What do you think you are doing? You didn´t change your mind, did you?" He held her hand in fear that it´s all over, that he will have to take her home, maybe give her one last kiss and leave her alone like she wants to be, because that´s who he is. He would do everything for her, even if it meant sacrifice himself. But this thoughts were long forgotten when she intertwined their fingers and lowered their joined hands on her thigh.

"No. You?" How could she, right? After all it was her idea to go out of the club a do what they were about to do. She wouldn´t change her mind that easily, but she was kinda enjoying seeing him so terrified by thoughts that she is able to leave him hanging after all they just did.

"Sure not. But I would be more than happy if you did something for me." the naughty gleam in his eyes and the infamous smirk were back.

"Anything." Kensi knew there was something pornographic going on inside of his head but she couldn´t care less. That day, in that situation she would give him anything - just like she said.

"Can you, pretty please, open up your shirt? I really like watching you like that. Now that I think about it, we should really go to beach more often so I can have this sight on regular basis." Small chuckle escaped her lips and she closed her eyes to stop herself from looking at him, because she was sure she would start laughing like crazy if she saw his face. After all Deeks looked like a child on Christmas morning when she did just that.

Low moan came deep from her throat when he placed his hand flat on her stomach. Kensi leaned in her seat and with closed eyes, she tried to savor the feeling of his warm big hand on her naked skin. Deeks was closely watching her every move, every expression on her face and from what he saw she was pretty comfortable.

Her eyes flew open when his fingers inched toward the big prize. He undone the button of her jeans and his fingers disappeared under the waistband of her pants. Slowly his fingers came to a halt when they reached her panties and when Kensi looked up from his hand she saw Deeks silently asking her for a permission. Small nod was all he needed and his hand started moving again.

"So wet for me already." Kensi spread her legs when Deeks touched her on places she has never expected him to and a gasp escaped her lips when he slowly inserted a finger into her. She leaned in her seat even further and her hips swayed in rhythm with his movements.

"So good, Deeks. Mhmm, so goo - AH" Kensi´s moans echoed through the car when Deeks added another finger just to tease her little more.

"Patience princess, we´re getting there." Few more thrusts with his fingers and Deeks had to remove them because after all, they were still on the road and those kind of activities were 1. distracting, therefore dangerous and 2. very much illegal.

"I always knew you were a tease, Deeks. But just so you know, two can play this game." And with that she planted a kiss on his cheek, slowly going down to his neck. Kensi felt his pulse increasing under her lips and when her hands passed his chest and abs while her mouth worked on his earlobe his heart rate was even faster. She lowered her hands to his groin and could feel how his cock twitched under her touch. "Oh yeah, definitely getting there."

Without knowing it, Deeks stepped on the gas pedal little harder and the car was now speeding way over the limit towards his house because even if they denied it a little longer, they wouldn´t fool anyone. Every person with straight mind could see the anticipation in their eyes, the shaking of their bodies, the love glowing from them.

Kensi kept her hands for herself for the rest of the journey and so did Deeks. Before they knew it, Deeks stopped his car in front of his house and turned his body to Kensi. "Here we are. There´s no going back after we exit the car, so are you 100% sure you want this? Because if you don´t just tell me and I´ll do everything you want. I will take you to your pl..." Kensi grabbed his face with both of her hands and slammed her lips against his hard. It was not a tender kiss nor kiss full of passion. It was simply because she wanted him to shut up and it worked.

"You talk way too much, Deeks." She pecked his lips one more time before she exited the car. Deeks followed her right away and slowly, they made it to the door hand in hand where he swiftly unlocked them and led her inside. Monty, the furry companion that always welcomed them with loud barking and jumping was now sound asleep in his dog´s bed, totally oblivious to his surroundings.

"Shall we?" Kensi gladly took his offered hand and entwined their fingers. He pulled her through the darkness to his room and when she closed the door behind them and turned the lights on, they stood there, face to face just looking at the other.

Kensi made the move at the exact same time as Deeks and their lips connected somewhere in the middle. Slow kisses were quickly replaced by heated and passionate ones. Somehow they stumbled to his bed and when his knees hit the mattress, they tripped over it and both fell on the bed, Kensi on the top, straddling him.

She kissed every inch of skin on his face and when her hands finally freed him from his shirt, she continued there. Deeks was slowly, but surely turning into a puddle under her lips. When she got to the waistband of his pants, she stopped and lifted her gaze so he could see her eyes. Her intentions were very clear to him, so before she could do anything, Deeks grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up again, turning their bodies so he was now on top.

"There´s no rush Fern, let´s enjoy this as much as we can." Deeks started with a kiss on her already swollen lips, then proceeded to her jaw and planted small kisses behind her ear which caused her to moan very loudly. Kensi´s hands were wandering around his torso for some time when she got angry with his shirt - now hanging loose. She made a quick process with it and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She pushed Deeks up so she could sat up and her shirt followed the one on the floor soon after.

Deeks´ reaction was well expected now because Kensi got to see his stunned face when she stood in front of him with opened shirt before, but now there was no shirt she could hide behind - not that she wanted to, because there was still too much clothing for her liking.

Kensi tugged on his pants to wake him up from his trance and opened the button. Deeks got the message and stood from the bed so he was exactly in front of her, facing her. There was something in his eyes that held embarrassment and pride at the same time. And then she knew.

"Oh, I´m finally getting my show. I´m so going to enjoy it." Deeks slowly unzipped the zip, put his hands on the jeans and pushed them few millimeters down. He bent down, his eyes locked with Kensi´s that were full of expectations, and took his boots along with socks off. Kensi started to laugh at him because that was the last thing she expected in that moment. But when his jeans actually got away she stopped everything and just looked at him hungrily. His cock was standing to attention through his boxers and just with the sight of him like that she became even more aroused.

Kensi laid back on the bed when Deeks came closer and lifted her hips so he could easily pull her jeans down. He knelt in front of her, lifted one of her feet and started kissing on her ankle.

"You have pretty sexy ankles, did you know that?" Kensi just chuckled and led him kiss her leg some more. He slowly made his way to her knee and then he suddenly stopped. He came up so his body hovered over hers, his lips painfully close to hers but still not kissing while his fingers worked on the clasp of her bra. Deeks removed the offending straps and then tossed the clothing to the growing stash on the floor.

"You are so beautiful. I´m not sure if you really know it, but you really are. Every man should treat you like a princess, because you sure are one. I´m glad you let me see this and do this with you. I just want you to know that I appreciate it." His eyes were absorbing her body, she was so beautiful to him. God, this woman could drive him crazy.

"God I love you." The words escaped her lips before she could stop herself. "I- I mean I love seeing you so stunned and... and... You know what? NO, I just love you. You should know that before we do something like this." Deeks was stunned - just like she said, but for some other reason. In no world did he expect her to say such a thing. He didn´t even know she liked him like that until he kissed her in that damn club and now? She says she loves him.

"Please say something." Her pleading tone tore his heart. "Deeks?"

"I love you too." And with that said they went back to kissing. Her now bare breast caught Deeks´ attention and he slowly made his way towards them. Kensi arched her back when his mouth closed around her nipple while his hand worked on the other.

Deeks went further down until his lips touched the fabric of her panties. He tugged two fingers under them and carefully pulled them down. This time when he started to kiss his way up he actually got to finish it and now he faced the big prize while his mouth hovered over her inner thigh.

Deeks saw Kensi close her eyes so he chose that moment to do the only thing on his mind- put his mouth on her pussy. Her eyes snapped open when he touched her, but she didn´t push him away so he eventually continued. He circled around her clitoris with his tongue whilst he pushed two fingers into her. And she screamed. It was the most sexy sound he´s ever heard. Kensi Blye a screamer, who would have guessed that?

"Deeks I need you inside me right now." He quickly stood up and put off his boxers so he stood in front of her how God created him. His fully naked form was something to look at, and Kensi clearly did. She couldn´t stop herself, he was the most beautiful man she´s ever laid her eyes on.

"See something you like?" Deeks teased a little more.

"I would rather feel something I like." Kensi winked at him and who was he to fail her wishes. In one swift movement he was back above her, spreading her legs for him. He positioned himself and pushed into her.

Groans escaped both of their throats at the feeling. It finally happened, they were both so happy that they stayed without actually moving for a long moment just looking at the other, but when Kensi wiggled under him, he started moving and creating more moans from her.

"Deeks, move faster. I want you to fuck me harder." Kensi said while she put her legs around his hips so he could get better access to her.

"I´m not fucking you Kens. I´m making sweet love to you, therefore I´m going to move slowly." Deeks made his point with moving even slower than before.

"There´s a lot of time for slow, but now I´m close and I need you to move faster." Deeks eventually complied and started moving faster and deeper just like she asked him to. It didn´t take her long to come with a loud scream of his name. Damn, it was the first time she called him Marty. He could get used to this.

Her walls tighten around him and he could feel himself getting near the edge. One, two, three more deep thrusts and Deeks followed suit and came after her.

They ultimately parted and cuddled together. Kensi Blye a cuddler, who would have guessed THAT?

"I´m really glad you found me at the bar." She broke the silence. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear his heart slowing down. It soothed her in a strange way but she didn´t budge and stayed on the spot, carefully listening.

"Believe me princess, I´m too." With one last kiss they both fell into a deep sleep.

8


End file.
